Die for me
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: “Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém.” Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu ia socar a cara do desgraçado até transformá-la em pó! the GazettE, MxK, AxU e menção de AxK
1. Prólogo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Die for me  
**Sinopse**: "_Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém._" Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu ia socar a cara do desgraçado até transformá-la em pó!  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU, menção de AxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angst, drama, suspense, policial, violência  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, _ainda não decidi se terá um final feliz ou não_...

* * *

**Die for me  
****Lady Bogard**

**Prólogo**

O pandemônio estava formado. E eu não me importava nem um pouco! Uma força sobrenatural se apossou de meu corpo, num tranco livrei-me dos dois policiais que me seguravam e praticamente voei pra cima de Shiroyama outra vez. O puxei pela camisa e acertei um novo golpe em seu já machucado rosto. Ele não se defendeu. As algemas impediam.

Senti seu sangue escorrer por meus dedos. Puxei-o novamente, fazendo questão de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Queria entender o que se passava na mente daquele rapaz.

– Porque? – perguntei inconformado – Porque?

Aoi, o apelido de Shiroyama Yuu, devolveu meu olhar, sorrindo com os dentes sujos de sangue. Um sorriso triste.

– Você tirou tudo o que eu tinha, _Miyavi_. – cuspiu meu codinome com desprezo – Agora eu tiro tudo de você...

Eu não acreditei na frase falsa. Não acreditei que fizesse o ato tão cruel pelo que acontecera à empresa e à sua vidinha de merda. Shiroyama estava acima disso, eu sabia. Seus atos eram guiados por um propósito muito maior. Tinham um objetivo que eu recusava enxergar. Por que, fechando meus olhos à verdade, eu poderia me culpar, culpar meu trabalho, minha teimosia. E me culpar afastava a dor. Culpa era o remédio que eu precisava.

Outra vez os dois policias me seguraram e me afastaram de Aoi. Sabiam o que estava em jogo, mas as regras não podiam ser quebradas. A justiça não se fazia com as próprias mãos, e eu estava colocando todo o caso em risco, todos aqueles meses de investigação, por um motivo pessoal. O motivo que era a razão da minha vida. _Kai._

Enquanto era arrastado pra longe do prisioneiro, olhei-o mais uma vez, querendo descobrir algo de arrependimento, algo de remorso na expressão juvenil, marcada por meus golpes. Não encontrei nada além do frio conformismo. Derrota e aceitação obvia.

Aquilo destruiu minha sanidade! Eu não me daria por vencido!

– São quatro dias, Shiroyama! – berrei tentando me soltar – Quatro dias! Já pode ser tarde demais!

Aoi me fitou piscando. Por dois segundos iluminados acreditei que ele ia abrir a boca e revelar o que eu queria saber. O que eu _precisava_ saber. Mas não. Yuu me exibiu aquele sorriso triste e cheio de dor, que eu intuía não ser física, e balançou a cabeça fazendo sangue pingar em sua camisa branca.

– Sabe, _Miyavi_... – o sofrimento transmitido em sua voz me deu arrepios. Entendi que Shiroyama sofria tanto quanto eu. A diferença entre nós dois era apenas uma: ele era realmente culpado. Ele era responsável pelo estigma que ameaçava dilacerar meu coração. E Yuu foi implacável – Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém...

Por todos os demônios do inferno! Forcejei para me libertar. Eu ia socar a cara daquele desgraçado até transformá-la em pó!

Mas os policiais conseguiram me tirar da sala de interrogatório. Me arremessaram pra fora, e com advertência no olhar, voltaram pra continuar o que eu tinha interrompido. Fiquei observando a porta ser fechada, segurando-me pra não descontar a raiva e a frustração na parede.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos ainda tingidos de azul graças à minha última missão. Mordendo os lábios dei a volta no corredor e entrei na sala oculta pelo espelho falso. Dois superiores estavam lá, observando seu interior. Juntei-me a eles silenciosamente.

O capitão desviou os olhos pra mim e meneou a cabeça.

– Estamos fazendo todo o possível, Ishihara. – cerrei as mãos com força. Não, eles não estavam fazendo todo o possível. Apenas o _permitido pela lei, _o que era bem diferente... – Shiroyama vai falar.

– E se for tarde demais? – falei esbanjando rancor – Já são quatro dias!

Então a voz de Aoi chegou até nós através dos microfones ocultos. Me aproximei do vidro, notando que ele olhava diretamente para o espelho, sabendo que estávamos ali.

– Não se preocupe, _Miyavi._ – sua voz tranqüila reacendeu meu ódio – Eu não poderia fazer mal a ele. – minha esperança cresceu, pra ser ceifada com a frase seguinte – Ele não sofreu em momento algum. Deve estar tudo acabado agora...

Espalmei minha mão no vidro, como se com isso pudesse alcançar o pescoço de Shiroyama e enforcá-lo. Torcê-lo até quebrá-lo! Mesmo àquela distância podia ver as lagrimas descendo-lhe pela face manchada, misturando-se ao sangue fresco.

Ele estava decidido. Resolvera condenar Kai, por motivos que eu não podia aceitar, acreditar. Compreendi que ele estava falando muito serio. Calaria-se para não revelar o que eu mais queria saber no momento. Calaria-se para punir a todos que achava ter lhe feito mal.

Maldito!

Olhei para meus superiores, implorando para que me dessem uma outra chance de entrar ali e arrancar o endereço do cativeiro, nem que tivesse que torturar Aoi pra descobrir a verdade. Foi nesse momento que um outro policial entrou na sala, com uma expressão aborrecida. Olhou pra mim e gesticulou pedindo que o seguisse pra fora.

No corredor, me olhou como se pedisse desculpas e informou:

– Tem um garoto insistindo em falar com você, gomen nasai. Eu avisei que você estava ocupado, mas ele falou que era importante e pediu pra apresentá-lo como Uruha.

Arregalei meus olhos. Uruha? O amante de Aoi?

Sem dizer nada corri até a recepção da delegacia. Uruha caminhava de um lado para o outro com ansiedade em sua face. Chamava a atenção, um rapaz tão bonito, delicado, no meio da escória da sociedade.

Aproxime-me dele, contendo-me pra não explodir. Uruha não tinha culpa do que Aoi fizera. Aliás, descobri que o loiro desconhecia todas as atividades de seu namorado. Eu guardaria minha fúria para os merecedores dela.

– O que houve? Não posso deixar que veja Shiroyama. – imaginei que Uruha teria um surto se visse o amante todo estourado.

– Não é isso. – me contrariou com aquele tom de voz tranqüilo. Apesar disso os olhos eram um turbilhão – Eu... eu... quero fazer algo por ele.

– Não pode. – tentei ser delicado – Aoi é culpado até o pescoço. E o que ele está fazendo agora...

– Sei disso! Mas já o perdoei por seus crimes, exceto... o que está fazendo com Kai. – os olhos brilharam. Uruha sofria por estar envolvido na história sórdida – Não tenho rancor por ele... e... morrer assim... _abandonado_... é muito cruel!

Engoli em seco. O loiro parecia sofrer verdadeiramente, tal era o pesar expresso na face quase feminina. Uruha era uma boa pessoa, e estava acima de toda a podridão em que Aoi se envolvera.

Com os olhos um tanto úmidos, me estendeu um papelzinho amassado.

– Isso... isso é algo que escutei Yuu falando no telefone. – me olhou angustiado – Na época eu não compreendi bem, mas agora acho que sei do que se trata. E você precisa saber também.

Com a mão trêmula recolhi o bilhetinho e o abri, lentamente. Arregalei os olhos novamente. Aquilo era...

– Acha que Kai...?

– Hn. – ele balançou a cabeça, decidido – Acho que é o endereço de um cativeiro. Creio que Kai pode estar ai.

Nem mesmo agradeci. Dei meia volta e sai da delegacia correndo, peguei o celular e liguei para um dos superiores que ficara na sala de interrogatórios. Avisei que tinha uma pista e gritei o endereço pra ele. Sabia que enviaria os reforços e o resgate.

Assim que entrei no carro pisei fundo no acelerador. Quatro dias... quatro dias era muito tempo! A única coisa que pedi com todas as forças da minha alma foi pra não ser tarde demais...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Estávamos **Lady Anúbis** e eu conversando sobre a fic que ela vai fazer pra mim, e ela me passou umas dicas do plot que... tadá! Me deram a inspiração pra fazer essa fic. Então, agradeço a moça pela forcinha! E aguardem a fic dela! _AyaxYohji_ de Weiss! Céus, não vejo a hora de ler! #babando que nem loba louca#

Essa fic é um presente pra **Samantha T. Blackthorn** (que eu nem sei se vai ler, já que ela não gosta de deathfics). Eu estava enrolando pra escrever algo pra ela, mas a Sam merece, então aqui vai, moça. De coração, apesar de não ser seu gênero preferido!

Título inspirado em "Burial Applicant" da banda the GazettE.

Link para a capa dessa fic on no meu profile.


	2. Parte I

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Die for me  
**Sinopse**: "_Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém._" Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu ia socar a cara do desgraçado até transformá-la em pó!  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU, menção de AxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angst, drama, suspense, policial, violência  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, ainda não me decidi se terá um final feliz ou não...

* * *

**Die for me  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte I**

Ah, eu estava atraso! Malditamente atrasado. Olhei o relógio de pulso, checando as horas. Sorte que aquele cara era um doce, e estaria me esperando ainda. E... ele era um distraído, o que livrava metade da minha barra.

Assim que cheguei ao restaurante o vi sentado em uma mesa de canto, com um copo de suco de laranjas à frente. Ele também me notou praticamente invadindo o local. Torci esperando o veredicto. Estaria encrencado demais ou não?

Então ele sorriu pra mim. Yes! Estava tudo bem!

Imediatamente fui até a mesa, larguei meu corpo sobre a cadeira em frente a Yutaka, meu namorado, e suspirei exagerando no drama.

– Ano ne... gomen nasai, koneko chan... – cantarolei – Me atrasei pro nosso encontro...

– Outra vez. – me acusou, apesar de estar sorrindo e exibindo aquelas covinhas que eram sua marca registrada.

Não resisti, estiquei o braço e dei-lhe um beliscão na bochecha que o deixou sem graça. E meu melhor sorriso lhe abaixou todas as defesas. Ah, tio Miyavi é demais. Acho que a deusa da sedução me abençoou umas três vezes.

– Gomen, gomen. – peguei o cardápio que o garçom me estendia – Mas tentei lhe avisar! Sabe... ninguém atendeu seu celular...

Vi Yutaka ficar extremamente sem jeito. Adivinhei do que se tratava, mas deixei que ele me explicasse:

– Aa... acho que esqueci a mochila no estágio... – olhou pra cima, tentando se lembrar. Vi como as sobrancelhas se contraíram de leve – Ou foi no apartamento?

– Koneko chan! Você está andando por aí sem celular, carteira e documentos?

– Hai...

– Seu esquecido! – peguei no pé dele – Só não perde essa linda cabecinha porque está colada em seu pescoço.

– Gomen. É tanta coisa pra lembrar...

Balancei a cabeça e comecei a ler as opções do menu. Quando achei algo que me agradasse acenei para o garçom que veio prestativo anotar os pedidos. Escolhi por mim e por Yutaka.

Ao ficarmos sozinhos novamente, recostei-me na cadeira e cruzei as mãos atrás da nuca. Admirei meu namorado, aproveitando que ele bebia seu suco de laranja. Céus, eu nunca me cansaria de olhá-lo. Era tão lindo, e tão fofo! Minha vontade era abraçá-lo e apertá-lo com fooooorça!

Acabei rindo do pensamento e atraindo sua atenção pra mim. O que me fez iniciar a conversa:

– Como foi o seu dia? – eu não o via desde antes de ontem. Morria de saudades – Está tudo bem?

Ele concordou com a cabeça antes de responder: – A faculdade está indo maravilhosamente bem. Meu grupo terminou as apresentações e foi dispensada das aulas de apoio. Estamos quase saindo de férias.

Enchi-me de orgulho. Eu mesmo cursara aquela exigente faculdade, local onde conhecera Yutaka há três anos atrás. Eu, um aluno veterano, prestes a me formar; ele, um calouro ingressando no curso. Bons tempos...

– E o estágio? – continuei o interrogatório. Meu namorado fazia estágio, pois já estava no último ano de curso. Tinha grandes chances de ser contratado pela multinacional.

Yutaka não respondeu imediatamente. Deu um gole no suco, visivelmente enrolando. Meu cérebro captou o sinal de perigo e apitou. Ele não era de enrolar...

– O que aconteceu? Algo errado?

– No estágio...? – desconversou distraído.

Hum... ele estava me provocando? Ou tentando despistar? Não ia escapar!

– Sim, no estágio.

Então ele me enviou um sorrisão cheio de dentes e soltou de uma vez: – Você não vai acreditar na incrível coincidência. Eu cheguei hoje pra cumprir meu horário e adivinha quem eu encontrei? Você nunca vai acertar. O Aoi. Ele foi transferido e...

– Aoi? – dei um pulo na cadeira. – Seu ex-namorado?

O retorno do garçom o salvou de responder. O homem colocou nossos pedidos sobre a mesa e afastou-se. Yutaka pegou seu hashi e provou da comida.

– Oishii! – exclamou evitando me encarar. Eu ainda digeria a informação. Precisava saber mais:

– Está dizendo que Shiroyama, seu ex-namorado, está trabalhando no mesmo lugar que você...?

– Hai.

– Aoi, aquele que não aceitou o fim do namoro...?

– Hai, hai.

– Que te perseguiu por meses...?

– Hai...

– Do qual só se livrou depois que acionei meus contatos e pedi para darem uma prensa nele?

–Hai!

– Uke Yutaka, você não vai voltar praquele estágio, me ouviu? – fui taxativo e autoritário. Ele apenas me olhou, com o hashi suspenso no ar, e sorriu:

– Miyavi, deixa de grilo. As coisas mudaram.

– Kai... – sem querer usei o apelido que eu, secretamente, odiava. Aquele nome remetia ao passado de Yutaka, lembrava de seus elos com Aoi e Uruha, e as loucuras da adolescência.

– Ele me cumprimentou educadamente, e sugeriu que marcássemos um dia para conversar. Junto com Uruha, claro.

– Que hipócrita! – de repente eu estava sem um pingo de fome. Não conhecia nem Aoi nem Uruha pessoalmente, mas vira fotos de ambos. E Kai me contara muito sobre eles.

– Eu aceitei. – afirmou simplório, de um jeito que me deu arrepios.

– Você o quê? – berrei fazendo as pessoas do restaurante olharem pra mim. Não liguei a mínima pra eles – De jeito nenhum!

– Miyavi, está sendo imaturo e super protetor. Não vou discutir isso com você.

– Ah, vamos discutir isso sim. Que eu me lembre bem, não foi nem um pouco divertido fazê-lo entender que 'não' quer dizer 'não' ao invés de 'sim', 'talvez', 'quem sabe' e 'vem que eu to facinho'! – em alguns segundos eu ia começar a espumar.

– Yuu me pediu desculpas. Se retratou e foi muito humilde. Eu apenas aceitei as desculpas dele. Não é como se ele ainda fosse aquele adolescente.

– Adolescente deturpado, imoral e retardado. – meu humor fora pro espaço! Aquela notícia acabara com o meu dia por completo. Secretamente já começava a matutar um jeito de tirar Kai daquele estágio amaldiçoado. Ele tinha capacidade de conseguir coisa melhor.

Eu continuaria na batalha silenciosa em minha mente, mas Yutaka sorriu pra mim daquele jeitinho todo dele:

– E o seu dia, como foi? – me olhou ansioso – Deu certo com a gravadora?

Murchei um pouco. Na verdade murchei _muito_. Meu emprego, definitivamente, era um assunto delicado. Miyavi era supostamente meu nome artístico. O nome de um músico que tentava carreira solo.

Digo _supostamente_, por que a realidade era bem diferente. Eu saíra da faculdade direto para o departamento de polícia. E meu jeito descontraído me dava o perfil perfeito pra trabalhar disfarçado. Ah, eu era bom na coisa. Um verdadeiro homem camaleão. Nunca tinha um penteado fixo por muito tempo, nem mesmo uma cor de cabelo definitiva. Usava as roupas mais diferentes pras mais diversas ocasiões. Muitas vezes cobria meu corpo com tatuagens removíveis. E usava piercings, podendo camuflar os furos com maquiagem especializada sempre que a missão exigia.

Meu comportamento também não deixava a desejar. Podia passar de um moleque falastrão e inconseqüente a um rapaz íntegro e sério, se o caso investigado exigisse. A carreira como cantor era apenas um álibi criado pelo departamento. E Miyavi nada mais era do que meu codinome oficial.

Poucas pessoas dentro da polícia me conheciam pessoalmente. Apenas os dois superiores mais graduados de cada delegacia de Tokyo. Os outros simplesmente ignoravam quem era o verdadeiro Miyavi.

E esse último fato incluía Kai. Meu namorado também não sabia da minha real profissão. Eu temia por ele, não queria que se preocupasse comigo, ou que se expusesse sem querer. A ignorância pode ser a maior de todas as proteções. Pra mim a segurança de Yutaka era o mais importante.

Por isso ele acreditava que eu não passava de um cantor fracassado, que nunca acertava uma audiência. E continuava comigo ainda assim, me amando. Kai era mesmo um doce.

Respirei fundo antes de mentir, mais uma vez, provando que era uma das minhas especialidades:

– Essa foi das grandes. Estou quase lá, Koneko chan. Quase. – comecei a comer também – Depois dessa, vou mudar o rumo da minha vida.

Kai me olhou surpreso: – Nani?

– Sim. Vou mudar minha carreira. – eu falava sério. Estava pensando em sair de campo e ficar com trabalhos mais simples. Assim teria mais tempo com Yutaka, e não me envolveria em casos complicados, onde, geralmente, eu agia sozinho.

– Vai desistir de seu sonho? – meu namorado me olhou incrédulo – Miyavi, você sempre sonhou fazer sucesso e ser profissional. Porque mudou de idéia agora?

"_Eu mudei de idéia faz tempo, Kai"_. Não tive coragem de dizer aquilo em voz alta. Continuei comendo, sorrindo tranqüilo pra Yutaka. Sim, naquele momento estava decidido a parar de fazer coisas perigosas e ficar junto de meu koi. Não queria negligenciá-lo mais. Seria a última missão.

Na hora de pagar a conta, Yutaka me olhou com aqueles profundos olhos de cãozinho sem dono. E eu ri. Tínhamos o habito de rachar a conta, mas como meu koi esquecera a carteira, eu teria que pagar tudo.

– Gomen, gomen! – sorriu pra mim – Prometo que te compenso depois.

– Com certeza. – e minha afirmação veio acompanhada de um sorriso safado – Só que eu não quero o pagamento em _dinheiro_...

Kai entendeu a indireta e sorriu ainda mais, expondo aquelas covinhas aos meus olhos: – Pode deixar que vem com juros...

Ri, sentindo-me um bobo apaixonado. Mas meu koneko chan me deixava assim, meio flutuante, meio tarado. Só ele conseguia fazer meus sentimentos se misturarem num turbilhão. Por Kai eu permitia que meu lado mais puro mesclasse-se com o mais depravado, e ambos o idolatravam.

Depois do almoço ofereci uma carona pra Yutaka, mas ele recusou. Tinha vindo de carro e eu, de moto.

– Dá um jeito de me ligar. – pedi – E procura seus documentos. Não deve andar sem eles.

– Hai, hai, okasa! – ora! Ele caçoava de mim! Belisquei-lhe as bochechas de leve, querendo roubar-lhe o sorriso e esconder em meu coração, impedindo qualquer pessoa de admirá-lo. Queria Kai só pra mim! – Vou passar em casa antes de ir à faculdade e pego a mochila.

– Ótimo. Me liga, ou passa mensagem. Vou morrer de saudades.

– Atashimo!

Nos despedimos com um beijo. Enquanto Yutaka seguia pra faculdade, eu ia pra minha casa, trancar-me no "escritório".

Estava investigando um caso surpreendente. Me via prestes a desmantelar uma quadrilha que agia por toda costa leste do Japão. Havia de tudo um pouco: extorsão, drogas, seqüestro, prostituição infantil, tráfico de armas... era _grande_.

Depois de muito tempo, depois de caminhar sobre ovos e dinamite, conseguira me infiltrar num posto mais adiantado da máfia. Era apenas questão de coletar as provas e acusar os sujeitos certos. Seria uma prisão grandiosa, pra encerrar minha carreira com chave de ouro!

Juntei minhas coisas e sai de casa outra vez. Trabalho disfarçado exige paciência, perseverança, otimismo e sobre tudo muita presença de espírito. Requisitos que eu tinha de sobra.

Fui atrás de meus contatos. O cerco estava se fechando, eu só precisava participar de uma das negociações, fosse do tráfico de entorpecentes ou tentativa de suborno. Se eu presenciasse isso, poderia entrar em ação, e acusá-los dos outros crimes seria conseqüência. Pegando os peixes menores, alcançaríamos os tubarões.

Fui até um dos armazéns, zoando em minha moto. Cheguei ao local com muita algazarra, chamando atenção de todos os trabalhadores. Rumei direto ao escritório do cara da logística. Eu já tinha esse grau de liberdade.

Antes de entrar, acendi um cigarro. Dei uma longa tragada e prendi a fumaça por poucos segundos. Era uma cartada decisiva. Passei a língua sobre o piercing: o rapaz era doido por aquilo, eu sabia que ele estava de quatro por mim. Abençoada deusa da sedução...

Entrei no escritório sorrindo. Daigo respondeu ao sorriso imediatamente. Hum, sempre achei que ele fazia mais o tipo galã do que mafioso. Sem dúvida alguém lá em cima caprichara na hora de dar a vida a ele. Ah, se eu não amasse tanto o meu koibito, pegava o Daigo sem pensar duas vezes...

Hum... voltando a missão...

– Ken! – levantou-se da cadeira e veio até mim. Ah, _Ken_ era o nome que eu usava naquela missão. Não podia usar meu codinome ou mesmo o nome real, é óbvio. – Eu ia mesmo te ligar... – informou. Um cara como eu tem, no mínimo, cinco números de celular. – Você está dentro, rapaz. Sexta feira, à noite no cais. Ainda não é com o Chefe, mas você vai ser apresentado ao braço direito dele.

Meu corpo vibrou. Se eu pegasse esse encarregado, já estaria dando um passo e tanto na eliminação da quadrilha. Tentei disfarçar a euforia, me mostrei animado na medida certa.

– Sabia que faria isso por mim, Daigo. – segurei-lhe o queixo e apertei com carinho. Daigo não tinha mau coração. Estava apenas envolvido com os caras errados. Desde que o conhecera, me prometera fazer algo por ele, não ia deixá-lo apodrecer na cadeia.

– Ken, e sobre o nosso jantar...? – droga! Eu tinha esquecido da promessa. Teria que enrolá-lo um pouco mais.

– Claro, claro. Daigo chan. – quem disse que o trabalho era fácil? Eu sei mentir bem, mas nunca afirmei _gostar_ de fazer isso – Dê-me mais um tempo, e prometo uma noite digna de você, está bem?

Quando os olhos dele brilharam me senti pior ainda. Tive certeza de que bastava pra mim. Estava amolecendo e precisava sair de campo.

– Certo. Vou esperar por isso.

– Então estou dispensado?

– Ora, se me disser porque veio aqui...

Sorri de lado: – Pra perguntar exatamente isso que você me respondeu, quando eu entraria em contato com os Poderosos. Você sabe que eu quero chegar no topo, não é?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Fiz um gesto de despedida e fui embora. O dia estava ganho. Era sexta-feira, ele me encaixara de última hora, por isso era perfeito. Caso tentassem alguma investigação e descobrir algo sobre mim não teriam muito tempo.

Parei com a moto uns quatro quarteirões acima, numa zona segura. Tirei o maço de cigarros pra fumar mais um. Tudo corria como planejado. Foi nesse momento que um dos meus celulares vibrou na mochila. Vasculhei-a atrás do aparelho com medo de perder a chamada. Fui tomado pela felicidade quando reconheci o número:

– Yutaka! Então já pegou suas coisas. Estavam no apartamento...? – escutei a resposta. Senti no timbre de voz que Kai sorria. Aquele sorriso que amo tanto – Então... nani? Está falando sério? Mas que cara de... ee? EE? Assim até aceito! Que horas? Te pego em casa! Ja nee!

Desliguei o aparelho. Aoi tivera a petulância de marcar o jantar com _meu_ koneko chan praquela noite, junto com o Uruha. Kai ligara pra me avisar e pra pedir que eu fosse junto. Era o jeito dele de fazer tudo certo. Adorei a atitude.

Certo. Duas noites brabas me esperavam: um jantar com o ex-namorado do meu koibito e um encontro com traficantes mafiosos. Ora, quem disse que a vida não era emocionante?

Continua...


	3. Parte II

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Die for me  
**Sinopse**: "_Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém._" Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu ia socar a cara do desgraçado até transformá-la em pó!  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU, RxR, menção de AxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angst, drama, suspense, policial, violência  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, já decidi: o final não será exatamente feliz...

* * *

**Die for me  
****Lady Bogard**

****

Parte II

Me olhei no espelho, apreciando o resultado final. Hum... estava bom. Também, depois de trocar de roupa por cinco vezes... não que eu estivesse inseguro, ou querendo impressionar o tal Aoi. A verdade é que eu só estava sendo mais narcisista que o normal.

Enfim...

Peguei a carteira, o maço de cigarros e um celular, e sai de casa. Ia de moto até o apartamento de Yutaka, e depois seguiríamos no carro dele ao local combinado.

Eu usara o resto da tarde e o começo do anoitecer coordenando os últimos preparativos para a operação que seria realizada na noite seguinte. Meus superiores queriam um flagrante imediato. Eu não estava tão certo da conveniência de flagrar aquela negociação. Acreditava que estavam sendo precipitados.

Eu poderia me aproveitar do encontro, impressionar o braço direito do Chefe e, assim, subir mais um degrau, atingindo o próprio líder da quadrilha. Mas os caras que estavam no comando não pensavam como eu.

Pra eles era fundamental atingir a máfia, decepando-lhe uma das cabeças. Seria um golpe e tanto para aqueles bandidos, se fossem pegos de surpresa. Em outros tempos, eu teria sido mais insistente e cobrado ação a longo prazo. Mas, como queria me livrar logo de tudo aquilo, quanto antes acabasse a missão, melhor.

Se os delegados queriam agir rápido, que agissem.

Fiz o caminho para o apartamento de Yutaka sem prestar muita atenção em nada. A noite agradável prometia ser boa. Eu torcia pra não termos contra-tempos, pois o menor deslize da parte de Shiroyama seria motivo pra eu descarregar as tensões.

Cheguei à residência de Kai. O porteiro do prédio permitiu minha passagem sem burocracia. Eu tinha uma cópia da chave do apartamento.

Assim que entrei já fui chamando por ele, deixando o capacete sobre a raque. Ele me respondeu do quarto, avisando que já vinha. Acabei me sentando sobre o sofá. Yutaka não era de enrolar se arrumando. Menos mal, eu já basto por nós dois.

Pouco tempo depois ele apareceu, sorrindo animado:

– Olá! – aproximou-se de mim. Dei um salto do sofá e o abracei. Nossos dias estavam mesmo corridos, eu sentia muita falta de ficar com ele assim. – Podemos ir?

Por um segundo pensei em dizer que não, que preferia passar a noite ali, ambos juntinhos no sofá, na cama, no banheiro... porém mudei de idéia. Se é pra ir pra briga, então que seja! Não pode ser uma noite tão ruim assim...

Aprofundei o abraço, antes de soltá-lo. Kai estava muito bonito, como sempre, aliás. Usava uma blusa social cinza escuro, com um pulôver preto e calça também preta. Eu estava todo de preto, combinando com ele sem querer.

– É... fazer o que, né? – exagerei no drama, tirando um sorriso de Yutaka. Sempre fazia qualquer coisa pra vê-lo sorrir – Hoje você dirige, okkei?

– Hn.

Saímos de mão dadas, caminhando sem pressa até a garagem. Kai dirigia muito bem, eu gostava de poder sentar ao lado do carona e ficar apenas admirando-o. Usava qualquer motivo para observá-lo.

O jantar fora marcado em um restaurante recém inaugurado. Havia muita gente tentando entrar. Pensei que seria bom termos reserva, ou levaríamos décadas esperando na fila.

– Ne... – comecei como quem não quer nada – Só pra constar: se Shiroyama olhar torto na sua direção eu juro que furo os olhos dele.

Kai riu e acertou um soquinho em meu ombro: – E vai preso por isso.

Há! Eu não iria preso coisa nenhuma! Mas não podia dizer aquilo. A lembrança tirou um pouco do meu ânimo pra piadas:

– Melhor não envolver a polícia, koneko chan.

Ele ia me responder, mas congelou-se no ato. Os olhos arregalam-se e, me ignorando, acenou pra alguém atrás de mim. Por puro instinto me virei, reconhecendo as duas pessoas que se aproximavam rapidamente. Shiroyama e Takashima. Droga, bem que eles podiam ter nos dado o cano...

Tentei não emburrar. Analisei os dois enquanto vinham até nós. O mais alto, com certeza, era Takashima. E era bem bonito, andava com classe e segurança, mas parecia meio triste... ou nostálgico, sei lá. O moreno, mais baixo, não era exatamente feio, mas não me agradou. Ah, é. Como fui me esquecer do detalhe insignificante: o maldito tinha um piercing nos lábios! Invejoso!

Okkei, não era hora pra criancice. Esperei que nos alcançassem, pra que Yutaka nos apresentasse:

– Kai! – Takashima foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, abrindo os braços para o meu koibito. E, pra aumentar as chances de me dar uma ulcera de estômago, o meu koibito correspondeu ao abraço com muito entusiasmo. A possibilidade de aquilo ser apenas saudades passou como uma sombra nos confins do meu cérebro. Mas logo se foi, restando apenas os ciúmes.

Olhei agudamente para ambos abraçados no meio da calçada. Certo, eu podia conviver com a cena. Todavia se o outro, o cara aí do lado, o clone do piercing, tivesse a intenção de imitar o loiro, a noite ia acabar em tragédia, pois eu abriria um buraco um pouco maior, e arrancaria-lhe a língua por ele.

Mas não foi preciso.

Depois que Takashima e Yutaka se desgrudaram, Kai virou-se para Aoi e apenas acenou, recebendo um movimento de cabeça em resposta.

– Miyavi, esses são Aoi e Uruha. – apontou, na medida em que os apresentava – Rapazes, esse é Miyavi.

Há! Kai estava bêbado se acreditava que eu os chamaria pelos apelidos! Nem nos seus mais doces sonhos:

– Podem me chamar de Ishihara. – tentei ser simpático, mas pela cara que Yutaka fez, não consegui. Que me prendam por ser autêntico.

Os dois não deram sinal de notar a minha grosseria. Acho até que me ignoraram um pouco, como se eu fosse uma criança! Shikisho!

– Podemos conversar lá dentro. – Aoi cortou o silêncio estranho que começava a reinar. Saiu caminhando, com Uruha a seu lado, direto para o restaurante, ignorando a fila. Peguei na mão de Kai e o puxei. Não ia perder pro outro em nada naquela noite.

Mal entramos e dois garçons se aproximaram. Estranhei o fato, até Yutaka me sussurrar que o restaurante era propriedade da família de Aoi. Hum... tava explicado o ar de boyzinho que aquele cara tinha.

Fomos levados para uma mesa meio afastada, excelente para se manter uma conversa reservada. Kai sentou-se ao meu lado, de frente para Uruha, obrigando-se a sentar em frente a Shiroyama.

– Ne, Kai... se passaram realmente muitos anos... – o loiro começou a conversa. Yutaka sorriu em resposta.

– Hai, hai. Você não mudou nada!

– Nem você!

Os dois se distraíram na conversa, colocando o assunto em dia. Eu apenas escutava, assim como Shiroyama. O clima estava longe de ser tenso. Até podia relaxar um pouco. Talvez meu koneko chan tivesse razão. Pessoas mudam.

Resolvi puxar assunto com Aoi:

– Então foi transferido pra Tokyo?

Ele olhou pra mim. Percebi que tinha um olhar muito sério, muito maduro. Era diferente do que eu imaginara que seria. Criara a imagem mental de um baderneiro, mas se Aoi era, logo Kai também era, já que haviam crescido juntos na mesma gangue.

– Não exatamente. – respondeu enigmático.

– Yutaka disse que foi. – observei-lhe o rosto, querendo pegar algum deslize. Eu queria que ele ainda fosse aquele inconseqüente da adolescência, pois assim ele perderia pontos no conceito de Kai. Que bobo eu era! Competindo com Aoi daquele jeito. Devia saber que o coração de Yutaka era meu, exclusivamente meu. Mas quem disse que eu pensava apropriadamente na ocasião?

– Hn. Na verdade pedi transferência. – Kuso! Eu sabia! Ele viera atrás de Yutaka! Olhei para uma das facas sobre a mesa, mas antes que me mexesse, Aoi continuou a explicação – Meu pai teve problemas nessa filial. Vim ajudá-lo.

Desisti da faca. O motivo fora complicações familiares, então não tinha nada a ver com meu koibito. Aparentemente.

– Ne, Aoi! – ouvi Kai chamando – É verdade que Reita e Ruki estão vivendo no campo? Não acredito!

Akira e Takanori, os dois últimos integrantes da gangue. Quase suspirei, a noite seria pura nostalgia mesmo.

– Aa. – Shiroyama respondeu – Fizeram isso pela recuperação de Ruki.

Kai parou de sorrir. Eu quis pegar a faca outra vez. Quem Shiroyama pensava que era pra diminuir a felicidade de meu koneko chan? Evidentemente eu transformara Aoi no monstro da história, tudo era culpa dele.

Eu sabia que Takanori sofrera uma overdose, pouco antes dos cinco se separarem. Na verdade, desconfiava que a quase morte do garoto fora o fator decisivo que os fizera tomar juízo...

– Ele está bem agora. – Uruha informou – Não temos muito contato, porque ambos preferem se isolar completamente.

Nesse momento Aoi fez um sinal para o garçom. Escolheu o jantar por ele e por Takashima. Eu pedi por mim e por Yutaka. Infantil, eu sei. E não me importo nem um pouco. Lembrando agora, vejo exatamente o que parecíamos...

– Ano baka... – Shiroyama resmungou – Nunca foi muito esperto. Nem com Reita tentando dar-lhe algum juízo. Mas foi uma sorte.

– Hai, hai. – Takashima suspirou, fazendo o ar balançar os fios finos e loiros de sua franja – Se Ruki não tivesse adoecido, acho que não pararíamos tão cedo.

Há! Eu desconfiava daquilo, porém fiquei calado. Kai olhava para Uruha de uma forma muito nostálgica. Certamente lembrava-se das aventuras juvenis. Perigosas, evidentemente, mas ainda assim aventuras.

O garçom se aproximou, trazendo nossos pedidos. Eu não tinha fome. Na verdade, não tinha vontade de desviar os olhos de Kai. Tentava flagrar Shiroyama observando meu koi de um jeito diferente, ou esperava que dissesse algo impróprio. Aoi não fazia nada. Era como se nunca houvesse aprontado tudo aquilo no passado. Maldito ator. Devia ser detetive e atuar disfarçado, assim como eu...

– Quero ver Reita e Ruki outra vez. – Yutaka disse baixinho – Sinto falta deles.

– Talvez eu consiga entrar em contato com eles. – Aoi afirmou – Uruha também quer vê-los.

– Seria ótimo! – meu koi animou-se com a possibilidade na mesma proporção que eu amuei. Grande... os cinco reunidos outra vez. Era tudo o que eu queria e precisava.

Meu ciúme era tanto, que eu mal percebi que estava excluído da conversa. Era como se não houvesse espaço pra mim, num momento em que as memórias do passado eram compartilhadas com saudade. Memórias das quais eu nunca fizera parte.

Não havia como competir com aquilo. Era mais do que a infância, era toda a adolescência e parte da juventude daqueles cinco, vividas e divididas lado a lado, em emoções intensas, as quais muitas vezes os guiaram a situações perigosas e arriscadas.

Eu sabia, por experiência na polícia, que momentos assim unem ainda mais as pessoas. E se Shiroyama não houvesse transpassado algum limite de Yutaka, ambos não teriam terminado. Limite esse ainda desconhecido por mim. Eu não sabia muito sobre isso, pois Kai guardava tais informações como um tesouro... ou algo vergonhoso, não sei qual das opções.

Mas não importava nem um pouco. O que importava era que eles tinham terminado, e Yutaka estava comigo agora. Akira, Takanori, Takashima e Shiroyama pertenciam ao passado, e eu faria de tudo para mantê-los lá. Eu era o presente e o futuro de Yutaka. Ponto.

Então o som de um celular quebrou o clima da cena. Aoi pareceu ficar aborrecido, mas atendeu.

– Aa. – foi a única coisa que disse, passando a escutar. Assim que desligou, sua expressão era pura contrariedade. – Preciso ir embora. – informou. Depois virou-se para Uruha, parecendo sentir muito – Você vem comigo ou fica com eles? Pode chamar um táxi depois.

Antes que Takashima respondesse, meu koi foi falando:

– Fica, Uruha. Te damos uma carona.

Uruha sorriu: – Hai, hai. Fico mais um pouco, Aoi.

Shiroyama balançou a cabeça e depositou um beijo sobre os lábios do loiro, numa forma de despedir-se. Depois virou-se pra mim e sorriu friamente:

– O jantar é cortesia.

Me arrepiei todo. Estava a ponto de rosnar pra ele. Éramos exatamente o que parecíamos ser: dois machos dominantes brigando pelo território. Senti a mão de Kai buscando a minha por baixo da mesa. Ora! Juro que senti vontade de rosnar pro meu koneko chan! Mas eu nunca faria isso.

Aceitei a oferta de Shiroyama, somente porque Kai me pedira silenciosamente. Com a saída dele, meu koi virou-se para Uruha e lançou a queima roupa:

– Está tudo bem com vocês?

– Está sim. – Uruha sorriu, e foi com sinceridade, mas senti alguma coisa errada. – Você o conhece, sabe como Aoi é.

– Hn. – Yutaka respondeu – ele faz com que nos sintamos a pessoa mais importante do mundo... ele...

Calou-se, observando Uruha profundamente, mas o loiro olhava pra mim. E eu, como um policial cheio de simancol, peguei a deixa.

– Vou ao banheiro... – resmunguei. Deixar Kai sozinho com Uruha não podia ser tão ruim. Daria alguns minutos de privacidade aos garotos.

Fui ao banheiro, fazendo hora apesar de não ter vontade alguma. Apenas peguei o maço de cigarros e fumei dois, encostado na pia. Estava extravasando a tensão da noite, pensando em tudo o que acontecera, ou seja, quase nada. Shiroyama fora muito formal o tempo todo, tanto com Kai quanto com Uruha e comigo. Apenas na hora de ir embora, naquele sorriso frio, deixara algo de si transparecer. Não era aquele poço de indiferença...

A conversa fora íntima, aludindo apenas ao passado, e em momento algum focara o relacionamento de Shiroyama e Yutaka, e tão pouco o de Shiroyama e Takashima. Puro tempo desperdiçado, creio eu.

Não... não era desperdiçado, mas eu não podia entender o motivo de tudo aquilo. Aoi não era de agir às cegas, sem objetivo... porque voltara? O que procurava? Seria mesmo apenas pelos problemas de família?

Irritado joguei o cigarro pela metade fora. Já estava na hora de voltar para junto de meu koi. E foi bem a tempo de flagrá-lo segurando as mãos de Uruha, enquanto o loiro chorava. Hum... dei meia volta e regressei para o banheiro. Eles não notaram a minha presença.

Droga. Alguma coisa estava muito errada! Mas não era da minha conta. Só ia me meter se afetasse Yutaka diretamente, ou se meu koneko chan me pedisse. Ele gostava de ajudar pessoas e era bom nisso. Eu não.

Fumei o terceiro e o quarto cigarro. Ótimo, além de uma ulcera, aumentava minhas chances de desenvolver câncer de pulmão. Considerei se acendia o quinto ou não. Achei melhor não. Respirei fundo e voltei pra mesa.

Uruha já estava recomposto, apesar de ser visível que chorara. Kai me olhou com um pequeno sorriso, agradecendo pelo tempo que eu lhes dera. Quando ficássemos sozinhos interrogaria meu koi a fundo e tiraria aquela história a limpo...

Depois daquilo nenhum dos três tinha mais fome e decidi que era hora de ir embora. Deixaríamos Takashima no apartamento que dividia com Shiroyama, e seguiríamos pro de Kai. E, céus, como eu queria tomá-lo nos braços e aconchegá-lo a mim. Eu precisava do contato, depois daquela noite pesada.

Sentia como se estivesse contaminado com alguma carga negativa que Yuu me passara, e Yutaka fosse a única cura. A única libertação.

O trajeto foi todo feito em silêncio. Meu koi dirigia compenetrado, enquanto Takashima parecia perdido em pensamentos, olhando a rua através do vidro do carro. Queria saber o que ele estava pensando... parecia um bom garoto, de olhar tranqüilo.

– Ah, é aquele prédio. – finalmente a voz do loiro quebrou o silêncio. Ele apontou um edifício muito alto, o maior das redondezas. – Arigatou.

– Ne, Uruha... se precisar de lago, ou quiser conversar mais, me liga. – Kai se ofereceu na mesma hora. O loiro desceu do veículo e foi até a janela, estendendo as mãos para meu namorado, que aceitou o convite e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos.

– Está tudo bem, Kai. – sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. Discretamente cheguei mais perto, pra não perder nenhuma palavra – Eu sabia desde o princípio, e Aoi foi muito justo.

– Uruha...

– Ele deixou claro que eu podia ter tudo, menos seu coração...

Kuso! Nada havia mudado. Eu prendi a respiração e fechei os olhos. A vida é uma droga. Não entendi o que meu koi respondeu. Abri os olhos apenas pra ver novas lágrimas banhando a face de Takashima. Apesar da dor refletida nas íris escuras, o garoto sorria:

– Não importa. Tendo Aoi ao meu lado não preciso de seu coração.

– Mas você está sofrendo... devia tentar...

– Ie. – Uruha cortou decidido – Prefiro que seja assim. Posso, agora, ter pelo menos um pouco dele, enquanto antes eu não tinha nada. e... Aoi já faz muito por mim. Dewa, Kai!

Takashima soltou o aperto de mãos e seguiu em direção ao prédio, sem se despedir de mim. Hunf. Eu ia resmungar algo a respeito, porém notei Yutaka tentando disfarçar e secar suas próprias lágrimas. Fiquei quieto e me virei pro outro lado, sentindo um aperto no peito. Fazia muito tempo que não via meu koibito chorando... a última vez fora há anos atrás, ao me pedir ajuda para lidar com Shiroyama.

Definitivamente, um péssimo sinal.

Continua...

Huahuahuahaua

Acho que foi com a Aria san que eu comentei, mas às vezes acho que o Aoi tem uma cara de louco! #foge# E o Uruha uma cara de retardado! #foge mais rápido ainda#

Mas eu gosto muito dos dois! XD

Ah, acréscimo nos ships: RxR. E isso é uma dica pro final que já está decidido em minha cabecinha tosca... Eles surgirão, como Batman e Robin, para salvar o dia! Ou talvez não...


	4. Parte III

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Die for me  
**Sinopse**: "_Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém._" Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu ia socar a cara do desgraçado até transformá-la em pó!  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU, RxR, menção de AxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angst, drama, suspense, policial, violência  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, com um final não exatamente feliz...

* * *

**Die for me  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte III**

Apesar de ter jurado a mim mesmo interrogá-lo, não estava conseguindo puxar conversa com Kai. Havíamos voltado para o apartamento dele, trocado de roupa e nos aconchegado no sofá, com uma música tranqüila tocando no aparelho de som.

Mas ele estava tão estranho. Meio perdido em pensamentos, mal falando comigo, a não ser para oferecer algo pra comer. E eu estava começando a me contagiar pela apatia de meu koi. Shikisho!

Era tudo culpa de Shiroyama, ano yaro!

Sem querer acabei extravasando a raiva:

– Por isso não queria que o encontrasse! – apertei o abraço, puxando-o mais de encontro ao meu corpo. Senti suas mãos buscando as minhas, que repousavam em sua cintura.

– Gomen ne. Não quero que se preocupe. – suspirou – Não pensei que Uruha estivesse junto com Aoi. Não desse jeito.

Meu sangue gelou nas veias. Kai estaria com ciúmes?!

– Koneko chan...

– Não gosto de vê-lo sofrer. Nenhum deles. São meus amigos e a minha única família. – virou-se no abraço e me fitou. Percebi que ele não sentia ciúmes. O alívio foi tão grande que me sufocou. Kuso, nunca me sentira tão apreensivo antes.

– Eu acho que Yuu planeja algo. – afirmei.

– Não. Não creio.

– Mas eu creio. Não entendo por que voltou logo agora. Essa transferência é tão repentina. E eu nunca soube que a família de Shiroyama possuía a empresa. Agora, não apenas essa multinacional, mas o restaurante onde jantamos são da família dele. É como se firmasse o seu território.

– Ne, Miyavi! Você está sendo meio paranóico, não acha?

– Não.

Kai riu de minha afirmativa. O som de sua risada fez meu coração ficar leve e flutuar. Ele estava começando a relaxar, finalmente. Às vezes é fundamental ser um palhaço dinâmico como eu. Sempre teria meus azes na manga.

– Mas foi bom rever Uruha e Aoi. E ter notícias de Reita e Ruki. Quando o levaram para a clínica de desintoxicação ele estava realmente mal. – suspirou profundamente – Ruki nunca conheceu limites.

Dificilmente Yutaka conversava comigo sobre seu passado. Era sempre reticente e vago. Apenas escutei, acreditando que ele precisava desabafar.

– Mas a culpa de tudo foi de Uruha. – apertou minhas mãos – Ele foi o primeiro a trazer os comprimidos. Remédios que seu pai usava. Nós achamos que não podiam ser perigosos, pois eram lícitos...

Engoli em seco. Trabalhando na polícia já vira muitos casos de jovens que perdiam a vida após ter ingerido coquetéis de drogas licitas. Remédios que receitados por um médico e usados adequadamente podiam curar. Porém manipulados de forma inconseqüente podiam tirar a vida de uma pessoa.

E comprimidos são o primeiro passo para drogas mais fortes. Meu koi não continuou revelando sobre isso, apenas calou-se. Eu era esperto o bastante para saber que Ruki se deixara levar, partindo dos medicamentos legais para coisa realmente pesada.

– Você também mascava os comprimidos, não é? – perguntei baixinho, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

– Éramos crianças. – Yutaka ficou tenso em meus braços – Não sabíamos de nada.

O típico quadro que destruía a classe alta aos poucos: filhinhos de papai que tinham tudo, menos o afeto de seus pais, e buscavam isso desesperadamente em todos os lugares. Eu sabia que Kai tinha uma situação financeira estável, pois a morte dos pais o deixara com uma conta bancaria sólida. E a perda dos progenitores não o afetara diretamente, pois há muito tempo considerava aqueles quatro como sua única família. Tão triste...

Era uma das poucas coisas que meu koi compartilhara comigo. O passado, em via de regra, parecia algo a ser temido, ou protegido. Queria poder saber mais sobre tudo o que tinha a ver com ele. Mas respeitava seu silêncio e suas esquivas às minhas perguntas. Nada poderia ser mais humano do que proteger o coração dos erros do passado.

– Queria saber o que Yuu fez pra você... – ei! Era pra eu ter pensado, e não dito em voz alta! Senti Yutaka se mover desconfortável sobre mim. O calor de seu corpo envolveu o meu, e a sensação agradável me fez fechar os olhos. Se pudesse viver assim pra sempre...

Achei que não teria resposta ao meu desabafo. Surpreendentemente, Kai respondeu:

– O problema não foi o que ele fez. Mas o que ele não fez.

Pisquei confuso. Que diabo de resposta era aquela? Se ele abrira uma brecha, eu me aprofundaria:

– Como assim?

– Ele não me deixava mais viver. – sua voz soou tão triste – Acho que a overdose de Ruki o assustou. Aoi sempre foi o mais protetor entre nós cinco. Mas ele não pode colocar as pessoas que ama em uma redoma de vidro e escondê-las do mundo... ninguém tem esse direito.

O que eu poderia dizer? Sentia que não era o momento de recriminar as atitudes de Shiroyama, pois o vínculo entre ele e Kai parecia bem forte, mais forte do que eu gostaria. Só que tinha de pensar naquilo, ou começaria a agir como o ex-namorado de Yutaka.

Hum... eu também precisava ser menos protetor...

– E Aoi está fazendo o mesmo com Uruha...

– Mas ele não ama o Uruha!

– Claro que ama, Miyavi! – percebi a repreensão em sua voz – Assim como ama Ruki e Reita. Ele nos considera mais família que o próprio pai. A diferença é que eu não aceitei o que Aoi fazia. Mas Uruha aceita, porque o ama demais.

– Isso não é certo.

– Eu sei que não! Só não posso fazer nada, além de aconselhar e...

– Koneko chan, quero que se afaste deles. – pronto. Lá estava eu metendo os pés pelas mãos e pedindo algo absurdo. – Pelo menos de Shiroyama.

– Não se preocupe, Miyavi. Aoi não seria capaz de fazer mal a alguém que ama.

Não retruquei. Estranhamente me dei por vencido. Aquela noite toda me deixara exaurido, ou algo pior. A cada segundo sentia como se Yutaka estivesse se afastando de mim, como se uma escuridão o envolvesse e, pouco-a-pouco, o levasse de mim.

Associei ao ciúme de Aoi, tentando me livrar da sensação. Enquanto ele estivesse em meus braços, tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Eu usaria todo meu poder de persuasão para convencê-lo a sair da empresa e afastar-se definitivamente de Yuu.

Tendo esses frágeis pensamentos como consolo, passei a noite toda com meu koneko chan, aconchegado junto a mim, velando seu sono. Incapaz de adormecer, assisti as horas se arrastarem, tendo uma intuição cada vez mais profunda de mau agouro.

Acabei associando esse alarme à missão que se aproximava. Eu não estava completamente errado, apenas não via o problema como um todo. Se tivesse sido mais esperto, mais sagaz, aquela não teria sido a última noite passada junto ao garoto que eu amava.

oOo

"Koneko chan. Recebi uma ligação importante. Estarei fazendo testes o dia todo. Entrarei em contato assim que tiver o resultado. Te amo.

PS: Não saia de casa sem os documentos.

PS2: Eu já disse que te amo?"

Terminei de ler o bilhete que escrevera e olhei para meu koi, adormecido sobre o sofá. Ainda era muito cedo, quase madrugada, mas eu precisava ir. A face tranqüila me encheu de remorsos. Me senti podre, por que Yutaka leria meu bilhete e acreditaria nele. Pensaria que eu estava mesmo fazendo algum teste pra uma gravadora, e certamente torceria por mim.

Mentir pra ele me deixava doente, depressivo. Isso e toda a situação com Shiroyama e Takashima... ah, e a operação da qual faria parte mais a noite. Meu ânimo era quase nulo.

Sorte que logo teria fim. Já não agüentava mais!

Coloquei o bilhete em um lugar bem visível, assoprei um beijo na direção de Kai, resistindo a tomá-lo nos braços. E fui embora, levando meu capacete. Seria um longo dia.

Assim que cheguei em casa entrei em contato com meus superiores, pouco me importando ser cedo demais. Não acordei nenhum deles. Em dia de uma operação tão importante, todos começavam a agir muito cedo.

Peguei as instruções e segui para um local pré determinado. Ninguém sabia que aquele prédio fazia parte do quartel policial e era usado para reuniões secretas, com os inúmeros detetives que agiam infiltrados.

Numa operação daquele porte, eu tinha autorização para usar armas, já que a polícia japonesa não pode portar armas de fogo. Porém eu recusava. Não era do meu feitio me arriscar a estragar o disfarce apenas pra ter uma proteção tão frágil. Ter uma arma na mão podia fazer uma pessoa ser tentada, e acabar metendo os pés pelas mãos.

Preferia confiar na minha presença de espírito e mente aguçada. Porque eu era apenas a isca. Eu fazia as investigações, e dava as dicas pro apoio. Na hora H o reforço chegava e levava todos presos. Nisso consistia o flagrante armado.

Recebi as últimas instruções com seriedade que não parecia combinar comigo, sempre tão brincalhão. Mas levo meu trampo a sério. Sei quando fazer graça e quando assumir a postura profissional. Eu nunca arrisco minha vida em vão. Gosto muito dela, obrigado. E tinha planos de voltar o quanto antes para Yutaka.

Minha mente criava cenas em que eu lhe revelava minha verdadeira profissão e devaneava sobre as mais variadas reações que meu koi podia ter, da raiva à magoa. Não seria fácil. Eu faria meu adorado companheiro sofrer, mas pretendia apagar sua tristeza com todo meu amor.

Piegas? Sei disso. Só que verdadeiro, por que era exatamente o que eu sentia.

Paralelo a isso, os outros agentes também se preparavam. Iam pra ação, flagrar bandidos perigosos, que reagiriam de forma adversa à prisão. Todos tinham que estar preparados, em forma e alertas.

À medida que a noite se aproximava, eu me acalmava. Engraçado como o perigo agia diferente em mim. Era capaz de manter o sangue-frio em praticamente qualquer situação em que minha vida estivesse em risco.

Na hora combinada despedi-me dos superiores. Tudo parecia estar pronto. Era apenas deixar a negociação desenrolar, e esperar os policiais aparecerem no momento exato. Sem enrolar mais segui de moto até o galpão em que Daigo trabalhava. Deixei-a estacionada em qualquer canto. Provavelmente não a usaria mais. Nunca usava o mesmo veículo em mais de uma missão.

Entrei no galpão e franzi as sobrancelhas. Daigo não estava.

– Yo, Ken chan. – Saga me cumprimentou com um sorriso quase obsceno. Eu conhecia o rapaz. Ele trabalhava como ajudante de Daigo.

– Yo. – cumprimentei olhando em volta.

– Daigo recebeu uma chamada urgente. – o sorriso aumentou – Eu irei acompanhá-lo ao local.

Estreitei os olhos. Mudanças de plano nunca são um bom sinal em meu ramo. Jurei ficar atento, enquanto concordava em seguir com Saga. Discretamente bati a mão no bolso de trás da calça, certificando que um dos celulares estava lá.

Fomos no carro dele, até uma das docas, incrivelmente no porto de Hokkaido. Taí algo que eu não esperava... a audácia da quadrilha não teria limites?

Descemos. Saga seguiu em frente, comigo quase colado em seus calcanhares.

Logo percebi a movimentação a minha esquerda. Alguns homens tiravam caixas grandes e pesadas de caminhões baú, e transportavam para dentro de um dos galpões de madeira. Tinha mais gente do que eu esperava, mas sabia que a polícia podia dar conta tranqüilamente.

– Ne... essas armas serão despachadas para o Irã. Elas vêm do Brasil, passam por aqui para se tornarem quentes. Cuidamos de tudo.

Baka. Pensei em como era tolo de me dar o serviço daquele jeito confiado. Eu não levava escutas escondidas, pois não eram necessárias. O forte do flagrante seriam os oficiais chegarem ao local e prender todos os banidos. Não havia mafioso que escapasse ao castigo. Todavia, levava um sinalizador preso em meus sapatos. Era dessa forma que indicava o caminho aos meus colegas de trabalho.

Quase sorri. Eles deviam estar a caminho naquele exato segundo. Podia dar início à contagem regressiva que acabaria com a quadrilha. Me perguntei onde estaria o cara que era braço direito do Chefe. O conheceria antes do fim?

Saga deu uma risadinha e apontou pra minha direita: – Você tem sorte. Um dos manda-chuvas apareceu apenas pra te dar boa noite...

Virei-me, preparado pra tudo. Ou melhor, pra quase tudo. Dentre todas as pessoas que esperava encontrar, Shiroyama não estava na lista.

– Yuu... – nem todo meu treino e experiência como policial foram bastante para disfarçar a surpresa.

– Detetive Ishihara. – cumprimentou de volta, sem demonstrar espanto ao me ver ali.

Meu coração deu um pulo no peito. Se Yuu era um bandido, um dos chefes, eu tinha muito que comemorar! Mandá-lo definitivamente para trás das grades o afastaria de Yutaka! Parecia um presente dos céus pra mim.

Porém notei o sorriso em seus lábios e o brilho em seu olhar. A ficha começou a cair: ele não parecia surpreso em me ver ali. E me chamara de detetive. Kuso.

– Estava esperando por você, Miyavi. – ele afirmou com uma calma absurda.

A compreensão me atingiu como um raio varando a noite escura. Tudo aquilo fora planejado por Shiroyama! A operação não passava de uma maldita armadilha!

Kuso... minha casa estava caindo!

Continua...

* * *

**Koneko chan **significa "gatinho".

Ne, os reviews do capítulo anterior me deram ótimas imagens mentais:

**Imagem mental 01** (graças à Aria san): O Reita com fantasia de Robin, mas dois números menores. Ou seja, apertada e curta!

**Imagem mental 02** (graças à Nii-chan): O Aoi correndo pelado gritando que é Napoleão. Mas a parte do pelado não é tão ruim! XD

**Imagem mental 03** (graças à Mellow Candy): Euzinha, com óculos escuros e sobretudo preto, fugindo da revolução! Huahuahuahuauah


	5. Parte IV

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Die for me  
**Sinopse**: "_Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém._" Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu ia socar a cara do desgraçado até transformá-la em pó!  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU, RxR, menção de AxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, suspense, policial, violência  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, com um final não exatamente feliz...

* * *

**Die for me  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte IV**

– Estava esperando por você, Miyavi. – ele afirmou com uma calma absurda.

A compreensão me atingiu como um raio varando a noite escura. Tudo aquilo fora planejado por Shiroyama! A operação não passava de uma maldita armadilha!

Kuso... minha casa estava caindo!

- - - -

– Eu sabia. Você estava armando alguma coisa! – acusei, dizendo o que desconfiava. Tentava ganhar tempo até o reforço chegar. Mas se Aoi planejava me matar, teria tempo de sobra...

Felizmente não parecia ser esse o caso. A calma dele era infinitamente mais alarmante que uma reação furiosa. Estávamos ambos parados no meio do pátio, entre o galpão e o cais. Os outros bandidos, indiferentes ao que acontecia, continuavam descarregando o caminhão, aliviando-o da carga pesada.

Apenas Saga permanecia parado uns três passos atrás de Shiroyama.

– Aa. Por isso é detetive, não é?

– Espera se safar dessa, Aoi? – dei de ombros desdenhando do que quer que ele estivesse planejando – Vai apodrecer na cadeia.

Então ele olhou para os homens que trabalhavam e sorriu:

– Fala daquilo? Uma perda pequena, comparado ao que irá acontecer. – seus olhos se estreitaram, pude sentir chispas de ódio enviadas em minha direção – Eu não podia armar um golpe fajuto, você não cairia. Mas já falei com meus advogados. Sabe quanto tempo ficarei preso? – fez uma pausa, esperando que eu respondesse. Mas meu espanto era tanto, que eu perdera a voz – Uma semana.

A petulância de Shiroyama me chocou: – Uma semana? Vai ficar preso até apodrecer!

Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse algo:

– Enquanto as viaturas não chegam, eu sei que os policiais estão vindo, Miyavi; porque não conversamos? – me contive pra não perder a paciência com Aoi – Posso te contar, com detalhes, sobre as notas fiscais quentes que estão sendo providenciadas. Em uma semana, enquanto o processo tramita na delegacia, essas armas não serão mais ilegais.

–... – abri a boca diante de tanto sangue frio.

– Evidentemente perderei a empresa. Ela será dada como compensação para o comprador, por causa do atraso. Uma perda pequena, claro.

– Por que isso tudo? Qual é a sua intenção? – eu percebia que ele não pretendia me matar, ou já teria feito – Você é louco.

Aoi levantou a mão e balançou o dedo indicador: – Ie. Eu não sou louco. Eu fiquei louco, porque você, Ishihara, roubou a minha sanidade. Você tirou de mim o que me mantinha lúcido.

A ameaça não podia ser mais óbvia. Shiroyama e eu não tínhamos nada em comum. Nada exceto uma pessoa. A pessoa que ambos amávamos. Yutaka!

Céus! Aquele cara começava a me assustar: – Você fez tudo isso pra se vingar de mim? Por que preparou esse teatrinho? Por que se arriscar a um flagrante e ir preso?

– Por que preciso de uma semana. – afirmou simplista. – Uma semana deve ser suficiente para...

– Para que, maldito?! – eu não podia me conter por muito mais tempo.

– Um quarto escuro e frio, sem janelas... – ele falou baixo, evitando me encarar – Essa tem sido minha vida desde que Kai foi tirado de mim. E a culpa é sua. Quero que sinta o mesmo que eu, Detetive Ishihara.

Meu coração estava aos saltos. Não gostava nada do brilho sádico daqueles olhos escuros. Aoi continuou sua explicação insana:

– Uma semana é tempo suficiente. Você nunca terá paz pelas mortes de que é culpado. Pessoas morrerão por sua culpa, Miyavi.

Pessoas? No plural? Confuso, ia perguntar o significado daquelas palavras, porém Saga riu debochando e cantarolou:

– Daigo chan... kawaii sou da ne... – seu sorriso era quase obsceno – Pelo menos ele foi corajoso. Não implorou pela vida em momento algum. balançou a cabeça, impressionado Nenhum dos dois implorou...

A fúria me deixou cego. Dei um passo a frente, sentindo-me arrasado pela insinuação. Eles haviam assassinado aquele pobre rapaz? Que os céus perdoassem tamanha crueldade, por que eu jamais perdoaria. Tentei imaginar quem seria a segunda vítima, sem conseguir.

Acima de toda a raiva que sentia, eu ainda raciocinava perfeitamente. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de fazer Yuu pagar por cada um de seus crimes. Porém as palavras seguintes dele destruíram qualquer traço de lucidez que pudesse restar em minha mente:

– "Não saia de casa sem os documentos, Koneko chan". – ele sabia do bilhete que eu deixara para meu koi. Por todos os demônios do inferno... – Que meigo. Mas não se preocupe, detetive Ishihara. Kai nunca mais se esquecerá de nada...

Ao ouvir isso eu pirei. Se Yuu tivesse feito alguma coisa ao Yutaka, nada no mundo poderia salvá-lo da minha ira. Deixando a prudência de lado, avancei pra cima dele e acertei-lhe um soco no rosto, com toda a força que consegui.

Shiroyama voou longe, com os lábios partidos. Mal caiu sentado no chão, e eu já estava sobre ele, acertando um golpe atrás do outro, vendo o sangue manchar seu rosto e minhas mãos. Muito superficialmente notei Saga correndo até nós, gritando e tentando me tirar de cima do chefe.

Antes que os outros homens pudessem perceber a confusão, sirenes soaram nas proximidades. Um batalhão da polícia se aproximava, pronto para o suposto flagrante.

Em momento algum Shiroyama reagiu. Penso agora que ele aceitava a surra como uma espécie punição pelo que fizera. E eu temia descobrir o que podia ser. Céus, espancá-lo fazia minha mente desviar-se da mais negra das questões.

O que Aoi fizera a Kai?

Ao nosso redor o pandemônio estava formado. A polícia invadira, e começara prender os homens que descarregavam o caminhão. Alguns tentaram fugir, mas nenhum, em momento algum reagiu.

Foi preciso três oficiais para me tirar de cima de Shiroyama, que já estava inconsciente. Pros meus colegas, o serviço estava feito. Tudo fora um sucesso. Os idiotas não haviam escutado o que eu escutara.

Nem passava pela cabeça deles que a pessoa mais importante da minha vida podia estar correndo perigo naquele exato segundo. Tal desconfiança me deixava anestesiado, tonto.

Com as mãos ensangüentadas e doloridas peguei o celular. Não me importei por ser o de missões. Apenas sentia a urgência de ouvir a voz de Yutaka. Disquei pro celular dele. Desligado. Tentei o apartamento, caiu na secretária eletrônica.

Um sargento se aproximou de mim. Normalmente eu dava um jeito de escapar da cena do crime, antes que me vissem. Mas aquela vez foi diferente. Além de ser minha última missão, eu realmente me sentia incapaz.

O homem colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e sorriu:

– Você é Miyavi, não é? Omedetou. A ação foi um sucesso.

Afastou-se, indo juntar-se aos outros policiais. Shiroyama era carregado inconsciente para uma das viaturas. Saga, arrastado para outra. Meus olhos correram pelo cais. A missão estava finalizada. Realmente fora um sucesso...

Mas eu estava com medo.

Medo de voltar para a vida real e descobrir o significado das frases insanas de Shiroyama. Medo de ter perdido o que era cobiçado pelo homem que levávamos preso e era o mais importante pra mim... Yutaka...

O pressentimento que sentira pela manhã voltou com força redobrada, me envolvendo como um manto sombrio e gelado. Eu não era homem de me deixar levar por coisas supersticiosas, mas estava sucumbindo. Acreditava que a sensação ruim tinha profunda relação com meu koi.

Depois de cada missão, havia todo um procedimento. Eu devia me apresentar ao superior responsável e fazer-lhe um relatório verbal das ações prestadas. Porém aquele caso era diferente, passara a ser pessoal. Ignorando meus deveres saí correndo daquela confusão, peguei o carro de Saga, agradecendo porque o baka deixara a chave no contado e parti, sem querer saber de dar explicações a quem quer que fosse.

Cantei pneus e corri, exigindo o máximo do modelo flex, até chegar ao apartamento de Yutaka. Subi imediatamente sem nem me apresentar ao porteiro. Eu não estava com a chave, mas não me importava. Se fosse preciso, derrubaria a porta aos pontapés.

Não foi preciso. Não estava trancada.

Entrei ressabiado, temendo o pior. Estava tudo escuro. Acendi a luz descobrindo o local deserto. As janelas também estavam abertas. Yutaka nunca sairia de casa sem fechar tudo. A menos que fosse obrigado a isso. Olhei no quarto, na cozinha e no banheiro.

Fui até o telefone. Nenhuma mensagem gravada. Aproveitei para tentar tocar no celular dele. Desligado. Toquei pra minha casa com um ínfimo fiozinho de esperança de que ele estivesse lá. Ouvi o aparelho chamando até cair na secretária eletrônica. Minha própria voz anunciava minha ausência.

Meu celular tocou. Puxei-o rapidamente, ansioso. Ao reconhecer o número desanimei. Era da delegacia. Claro, eu roubara o carro de um dos suspeitos. Estava encrencado.

Não atendi. Tinha um problema mais urgente pra resolver. Sai do apartamento, parando pra pedir ao porteiro que trancasse o apartamento com sua chave reserva. Aproveitei pra interrogá-lo:

– Viu quando Yutaka saiu?

Ele olhou pra mim surpreso. Pensou por longos segundos antes de responder:

– Ie. No meu turno ele não passou por aqui. Quem sabe com o rapaz da manhã...?

Torci os lábios. Depois faria um interrogatório mais profundo, apesar de orar fervorosamente com toda minha alma pra que não fosse necessário...

Ainda esperançoso voltei ao carro de Saga e dirigi feito um louco para minha casa. Foi uma sorte não ser interceptado por nenhum guarda de trânsito. Hunf, como se eu fosse parar com minha corrida. Preferia passar por cima do infeliz a perder tempo!

Minha própria casa estava escura. Peguei a chave que sempre deixava escondida em uma lajota quebrada e entrei, precavido e atento pra quaisquer eventualidades. O silêncio me recepcionou. Não havia ninguém ali. Ninguém.

Respirei fundo. Ia tentar discar pra meu koi outra vez quando notei a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando. Indicava haver uma mensagem. Céus!

Meu corpo recebeu uma injeção de adrenalina. Apertei os dentes com força, começando a sentir medo do que ouviria. Apesar disso, eu tinha que escutar a mensagem. Caminhei até o aparelho com o coração aos saltos. Os olhos ardiam e a garganta doía. Kami sama, pedi com uma fé que me era desconhecida, onegai... que Yutaka não...

Apertei o botão. A voz que eu mais amava no mundo ecoou pela sala até então silenciosa:

"Miyavi, boa sorte no teste! Vamos fazer uma comemoração especial assim que puder! Ah, não importa como se saia, amo você."

A mensagem acabava ali. Poucas palavras haviam sido pronunciadas, palavras que dilaceram meu coração, partindo-o ao meio. Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza. Shiroyama fizera algo com meu koibito!

Engoli em seco. As duas últimas palavras ecoavam forte em minha mente. Amo você...

O frio me envolveu outra vez: estava tudo perdido. Foi com essa certeza que me rendi. E chorei.

Continua...

* * *

O próximo chapie é o último. Não me matem... #foge#


	6. Parte Final

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Die for me  
**Sinopse**: "_Se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém._" Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu ia socar a cara do desgraçado até transformá-la em pó!  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU, RxR, menção de AxK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, suspense, policial, violência  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, com um final não exatamente feliz...

* * *

**Die for me  
Lady Bogard**

**Parte Final**

Eu dirigia aquele carro do departamento como se estivesse sendo perseguido por uma tropa de assassinos de aluguel. Por que precisava chegar ao endereço que Uruha me dera o quanto antes. Meu instinto gritava que cada segundo era fundamental.

Derrapei numa curva mais fechada. Uma lombada fez o volante saltar em minhas mãos e quase perdi o controle. Não diminui a velocidade. Na mente o nome do local se repetia como o mantra que me impulsionava.

Talvez não fosse tarde demais! Talvez houvesse uma réstia de esperança, uma luz pra quebrar a escuridão em que me rastejara por quatro longos dias. Pior do que a certeza de algum ruim ter acontecido, era a incerteza. A incerteza de não se saber...

Finalmente cheguei ao local indicado pelo amante de Aoi. Parei o carro bruscamente em frente a um grande portão de ferro, velho e meio enferrujado. Sai do carro e bati a porta. Apesar de estragado, o portão era sólido. Não cairia com pontapés.

Tive que saltar o muro alto. Felizmente estava em forma. Temi que houvesse algum cachorro ou vigia, mas não havia nada.

O local se tratava de uma grande extensão de terra, com grama alta e mau cuidada, e um prédio deteriorado bem no meio. A cena era desoladora. Me fez engolir em seco apreensivo. Tudo dava a idéia de abandono e destruição. O prédio parecia que ruiria a qualquer momento.

Mais precavido do que nunca, avancei. A porta do prédio sim, foi fácil derrubar com um chute. Dentro, apesar de ainda ser dia, estava escuro. O ar era pesado de poeira, parecendo impregnado. As janelas e as portas permaneciam fechadas por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, ar puro dificilmente entraria ali.

Observei uma escada ao canto esquerdo e ao canto direito uma outra porta. Segui para a porta. Meus ouvidos treinados se aguçaram tentando decifrar algum som indistinto, o menor sinal de haver alguém por ali.

Só percebi o silêncio.

Me apressando um pouco tateei a folha de madeira. Não estava trancada. Assim que a abri fazendo um fiozinho de luz quebrar a penumbra do aposento, senti o sangue gelar nas veias e o coração dar um salto.

Céus... o que eles fizeram...?

O estado do garoto jogado no chão era deplorável. Não havia dúvida alguma de que apanhara um bocado antes de ser abandonado ali. Havia tantos ferimentos em seu corpo, em seu rosto. Um dos olhos permanecia inchado e arroxeado. Pouca coisa sobrara de sua blusa e, pela posição encolhida naquele chão sujo, deduzi que sentira muito frio antes de perder os sentidos.

Me congelei no lugar. A surpresa e o pesar eram tantos. Senti que carregaria aquela cena por toda minha vida. Me culparia pelo que acontecera a ele enquanto vivesse.

Um ventinho frio entrou pela porta que eu deixara aberta, me fazendo estremecer e recuperar o sangue frio. Cada segundo poderia ser definitivo! Eu tinha que me aproximar e verificar se ainda existia vida naquele corpo espancado.

Dei dois passos desviando o olhar para seus lábios sujos de sangue seco e partidos, num sinal óbvio de desidratação. Que Kami sama tivesse misericórdia dos vermes que haviam batido naquele garoto e o abandonado para morrer a míngua.

Abaixei-me e tomei o pulso frágil entre meus dedos. Percebi um batimento quase extinto, fraco, com longos intervalos. Não ia resistir muito tempo. Apertei os lábios com força, implorando pra que ele fosse forte e não sucumbisse.

– Daigo chan... gomen nasai.

A culpa era minha. A culpa por Daigo estar naquele estado, a beira da morte era total e completamente minha. Senti-me o pior de todos os monstros, por que sabia que Daigo estava indo pro mau caminho, e nada fizera além de prometer a mim mesmo uma ajuda que nunca seria prestada.

Ouvi uma movimentação do lado de fora. Com certeza era o reforço e a ambulância que chegavam. Pelo menos seriam úteis pro garoto. Talvez ainda o salvassem.

Minha mente se fechou pra verdade cada vez mais evidente: dificilmente Yutaka estaria ali. O endereço que Uruha me mostrara era o local escolhido para ser o túmulo de Daigo, o pobre garoto que eu usara para me infiltrar na quadrilha de Aoi.

É. A Máfia não perdoa o menor deslize. A Máfia não perdoa seus inimigos. E eu era o pior inimigo que Shiroyama poderia ter encontrado.

oOo

– Miyavi espere, não...

Ignorei o pedido do meu superior, ou melhor, ex-superior, e continuei indo embora. Sobre a mesa dele a carta com meu pedido de demissão.

Deixava não apenas o cargo de detetive. Abandonava a própria polícia. Estava farto daquilo. Cansado de ter as mãos atadas.

Caminhei até chegar ao parque quase vazio àquela hora. O dia estava meio frio, mas eu não me preocupei em colocar uma blusa. Sentei-me em um dos bancos, bem em frente ao grande lago e fiquei observando a água estagnada.

No fim das contas Aoi estava errado. Ele não ficara uma semana preso. Ficara uma semana e um dia. O pai dele providenciara notas fiscais quentes para todas aquelas armas. O carregamento ficara legal com um passe de mágica.

Como ele conseguiu isso? Simples, dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. E a empresa onde Yukata fazia estágio. Foi anunciado que a multinacional mudaria de dono. Exatamente como o bastardo do Yuu me jogara na cara. Um preço pequeno, segundo ele.

Eu dera um golpe e tanto na quadrilha. Os fizera perder grana alta e uma empresa inteira. E eles haviam me tirado a alma. Sim, eu nada mais era que uma casca vazia, despida de qualquer sentimento, de qualquer emoção.

Observei um cisne descer do alto e pousar gracioso sobre o lago. Tão delicado... tão frágil... como nossas próprias vidas são.

Que esperança posso ter? Quem sobreviveria todo esse tempo? Nem mesmo Yutaka poderia ser tão forte a ponto de resistir à fome e à sede.

_"Não implorou pela vida em momento algum. Nenhum dos dois implorou..."_

Tem coisas que estão acima de nosso alcance. Na noite do flagrante, Aoi me dissera todo o seu plano, e eu não tinha um gravador para registrar suas ameaças malditas. Era a palavra dele contra a minha. Não era aceito como prova no tribunal.

E o que não podia ficar pior, ficou. Shiroyama entrou com um processo contra a polícia. Acusou ter sido coagido e espancado, e eu deixara marcas suficientes nele para atestar o exame de corpo de delito. Por causa dos socos que eu dera em Aoi, aquele depoimento foi total e completamente anulado.

Daigo, infelizmente, não sobreviveu. A única testemunha que podia agir contra Shiroyama perdera a vida na ambulância, a cinco minutos de receber os últimos cuidados. Os últimos e vitais cuidados. Sei que os para-médicos fizeram tudo que estava ao alcance. Mas não foi suficiente.

Do corpo do garoto recolheram fragmentos de pele e cabelos, que foram analisados pelos profissionais da perícia. O DNA encontrado era de Saga. Porém, antes que a polícia pudesse agir, Saga supostamente cometeu suicídio. Foi encontrado morto em sua cela, enforcado pelo lençol.

As duas pessoas diretamente ligadas a Aoi e seus crimes foram devidamente eliminadas. Todas as pontas amarradas. A polícia não tinha mais provas para acusá-lo de nada. Aparentemente Kai saíra de casa sem avisar ninguém, nada indicava que sofrera alguma violência. A porta do apartamento não fora arrombada... o porteiro da manhã não vira ninguém entrar ou sair... um depoimento inútil!

_"Não implorou pela vida em momento algum. Nenhum dos dois implorou..."_

Seria investigado como simples caso de pessoa desaparecida.

Observei o cisne dando voltas na água e o invejei por um breve segundo. O animal tinha muito mais do que eu, naquele momento.

Eu perdera tudo. Minha alma, minha vontade de viver. Tudo. Vira Shiroyama, aquele bastardo maldito sair do tribunal acompanhado por Takashima. Livre, satisfeito. Aparentando ser tudo, menos o líder de uma das partições da Máfia.

Na minha secretaria eletrônica mantinha o recado de Yutaka. Suas derradeiras palavras, que já decorara de tanto escutá-las. Palavras em que eu sentia seu sorriso, sua alegria.

Suas últimas palavras dirigidas a mim. Amo você.

Decididamente tanto quanto eu o amava. Certamente tanto quanto eu ainda o amo.

Notei o cisne abrindo as asas e esticando-as. Uma visão linda daquela, que não me comoveu em nada. Compreendi acima de tudo que meu coração estava seco. Endurecido. Ao me tirar Kai, Shiroyama tirara qualquer traço de humanidade que podia existir.

Com movimentos lentos e calculados, saquei a Magnum Falcon do bolso do casaco e admirei o revolver. Calibre 357, o suficiente para estourar a cabeça de uma pessoa. Abri o tambor e sem pressa alguma comecei a colocar as seis balas. Pressa para que? Graças a Shiroyama não havia mais ninguém em minha vida pra quem pudesse voltar. Nunca mais existiria.

Ergui o revolver e engatilhei, fazendo uma bala correr para a agulha. Travei o gatilho. Nem me preocupei se alguém o veria ou não. Já não me importava com mais nada. Exceto uma coisa...

Disparei o revolver sem mirar direito. Vi a cabeça do cisne explodir com o impacto do tiro. O animal tombou sobre a água e ficou a flutuar, seu sangue manchando o lago antes imaculado.

O grito de algumas pessoas ecoou ao som assustador do disparo. Eu podia ter usado qualquer outra arma. Talvez uma Bereta 9mm com silenciador, e poderia ter passado despercebido. Porém não era o que eu queria.

Eu não queria passar despercebido. Incógnito.

Queria que Shiroyama soubesse o que o aguardava. Queria que tremesse de medo diante da minha fúria, e que se protegesse com sua quadrilha de merda. Queria olhar nos olhos dele, antes de sacar a Magnum e ver seu rosto explodir como o daquele cisne. Ouvi-lo implorar pela própria vida.

Guardei a arma de volta, sentindo o tambor aquecido contra o pano da minha roupa. Me levantei e comecei a ir embora, enquanto pessoas curiosas e confusas se aproximavam do lago, tentando entender o que se passara.

Aoi surgira e destruíra minha vida. Levara a única coisa que dava sentido a minha existência. E teria o troco por isso. Eu também lhe destruiria a vida. Lhe tiraria tudo o que pudesse, antes do tiro de misericórdia.

Nem mesmo o inferno seria esconderijo o suficiente para minha vingança. Eu o faria pagar.

**Epílogo**

Os olhos escuros mantinham-se fixos no horizonte. Pra onde quer que olhasse só via o campo gramado a se estender por quilômetros e quilômetros, aparentando não ter fim. Não existia um único vizinho, uma cidade ou construção que pudesse identificar.

Somente a cerca elétrica fechando o perímetro de quinhentos metros destoava da paisagem. Isso e os cães adestrados, hostis a quaisquer pessoas que não seus dois donos.

A porta do quarto se abriu, dando passagem a um rapaz loiro. Seu rosto era parcialmente oculto por uma faixa branca. Uma constante lembrança das loucuras da adolescência.

Silenciosamente aproximou-se da janela, onde o moreninho observava a paisagem, debruçado no parapeito. Parecia tão triste.

– Ne, Reita...? Por quanto tempo ficarei aqui...?

Akira encostou-se na parede e ficou observando o campo verde e vistoso da fazenda onde morava com seu namorado Ruki. Depois de um longo tempo, acabou por responder:

– O quanto Aoi achar necessário.

Kai virou a cabeça e encarou o loiro. Porém Reita não teve coragem de encarar de volta. Sentia vergonha por fazer isso com um amigo. O problema é que não tinha outra opção. Depois da overdose de Ruki, fora Shiroyama que arrumara uma vaga pra Takanori na melhor clínica de desintoxicação do Japão, apesar da lotação estar completa. Fora Yuu que conseguira aquela fazenda isolada do mundo, onde Ruki podia se recuperar por completo, e sobreviver cada vez mais sem depender de tóxicos.

Sim, Reita devia muito a Aoi. Era impossível negar-lhe um pedido.

– Suman. – o loiro sussurrou, os olhos ainda presos na paisagem imutável.

– Não me peça isso agora. – Kai respondeu amargurado. Tudo aquilo era tão errado. Apesar de amar Reita e Ruki como sua família, eles ainda o faziam prisioneiro. Estava mortalmente preocupado com Miyavi. O moreno devia estar sofrendo tanto, achando que lhe acontecera coisas terríveis, enquanto era mantido cativo no campo – Talvez algum dia... mas não hoje...

– Aa. – Reita aceitava a hostilidade como punição. A situação magoava a todos.

– Aoi não pode fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes. Elas nunca serão iguais.

– Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso. Ruki e Uruha também. Só Aoi se prendeu ao passado como se fosse sua tabua de salvação. E eu não posso lhe tirar isso. Você pode?

Kai passou a mão pelo rosto. Voltou a se debruçar na janela com expressão de pesar na face sempre tão animada:

– Posso ficar sozinho?

Reita hesitou por um segundo. Acabou cedendo e saindo do quarto. Kai não estava preocupado com o que Aoi achava ou não. Sua única preocupação era Miyavi. Temia que o moreno desistisse de si, acabasse achando que o abandonara e resolvesse seguir com sua vida.

– Não desista, Miyavi. Onegai, não me esqueça!

Ele era sua única esperança. Era por ele que não se renderia a vontade mesquinha e egoísta de Yuu. Os olhos escuros voltaram para o campo. Calculava, pensava e analisava. Já conhecia as rotinas de Reita e Ruki. Ainda não descobrira o código da cerca elétrica, mas em contrapartida estava conseguindo amizade com um dos cães. O animal já aceitava pedaços de pão de suas mãos dados secretamente através da janela.

Kai nunca desistiria. E esperava que Miyavi também não.

Fim

* * *

Quando pensei no plot dessa fic, era pra ser uma deathfic sim, com o Kai morrendo nos braços do Myv, na cena do cativeiro abandonado. A história pularia pro epílogo, com o Miyavi pedindo demissão, indo pro parque e jurando vingança. Mas aí eu dei a fic pra Sam, e ela me pediu pra não matar o Kai. E eu não matei.

Me pergunto agora se esses dois vão se encontrar outra vez. Ou se o Myv vai fazer um estrago muito grande antes de acertar as contas com Aoi...

Deixei o Uruha como uma incógnita. Ele sabia dos planos do Aoi ou não? No fundo quero acreditar que ele desconhecia, que ele achou que podia salvar o Kai naquele momento.

Enfim... o final aberto permite muitas possibilidades. Espero que quem chegou até aqui não tenha se decepcionado. E, Mister Kai, tu num se salva na próxima! HUAHUAHUAHUA!!

Só pra terminar: na cena do parque recebi ajuda do meu irmão com a Magnum. As informações foram retiradas do manual de sobrevivência de Resident Evil! XD Arigatou otouto chan!


End file.
